La Chica que resulto ser Chico
by luma guearte
Summary: Otabek iba todos los días para observar a la linda cajera de la que se enamoro, cuando cree que ya no la volverá a ver la encuentra con su motocicleta, solo que no era ella, era un el./-Eres un chico/-¿PENSASTE QUE ERA MUJER?/. Otayuri.
1. Chapter 1

Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico entre Yuri y Otabek. Es un one-shot (por el momento). También salen Yuuri y Victor, aquí atienden una cafetería donde también trabaja Yuri, Otabek si es patinador.

Mi primer historia en este fandom, la verdad no la tenía planeada pero me gusta la pareja, me surgió una idea y véanme aquí, jajaja espero les guste. Sin mas a leer!

* * *

 **La Chica Que Resulto Ser Chico.**

One-Shot (?)

Otabek suspiraba por quinta vez desde que llego a la cafetería, desde lejos pudo ver a la linda Yurio tomando la orden a unos sujetos con el ceño fruncido, tal parece que la estaban molestando pero antes de que interviniera fue el otro empleado de la cafetería, Yuuri si no mal recordaba, el que calmo las cosas y le pidió a su compañera que regresara a la registradora de donde era la encargada, el mesero en si era el chico de lentes que ahora se hacía cargo de tomar la orden.

Mirándola recuerda como término viniendo todos los días durante las últimas semanas solo para verla.

 _El kazajo estaba agotado después de la ardua rutina que estuvo practicando con su entrenadora, solo quería irse a su casa y dormir, lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque Jean se lo impidió._

 _-¡Amigo! No te gustaría ir con el grandioso JJ a tomar a un lado?_

 _-Sabes que no me gusta beber entre semana, creo que paso por esta vez._

 _-¡Vamos! No quiero llegar a casa tan pronto, mi novia salió de viaje y no quiero estar solo. Salgamos a otro lado que no sea tomar cerveza._

 _Después de un rato logro convencerle, se fueron en el auto de Jean a recorrer las calles hasta encontrar un lugar, estuvieron por rendirse pero de repente JJ se detuvo en frente de una cafetería._

 _-Bajemos aquí._

 _-¿Estás seguro?_

 _-Por supuesto, hace tiempo vine aquí y tenían unos postres deliciosos._

 _Me sorprendí al entrar al lugar, era muy bonito y se sentía un ambiente de tranquilidad, no me imaginaba a mi acompañante viniendo a tal sitio._

 _Nos sentamos en una mesa apartada en una esquina, estuvimos debatiendo en que pedir hasta que llego alguien a atendernos._

 _Y resulto ser la chica más linda que he visto en mi vida, piel blanca, pelo rubio hasta la cintura sostenido por una coleta, una nariz pequeña, ojos verdes que transmitían la determinación de un soldado, me hubiera gustado ver su boca y mejillas de no ser por ese tapa bocas que le cubría parte del rostro, debí quedarme un buen rato viéndola hasta que note que desvió el rostro con un poco de ¿incomodidad? y por una patada de Jean a mi pierna derecha para que reaccionara._

 _En ese entonces pude ver su nombre bordado en su playera del trabajo que tenía, Yuri Plisetski._

 _Aun con la voz un tanto gruesa y ronca, que asocie con el resfriado que supuse traía por el tapa bocas, me pareció extremadamente atrayente._

Recuerdo que cuando nos fuimos Jean me molesto en todo el trayecto con ella, y lo siguió haciendo cuando le pregunte la dirección del lugar para volver a ir, ese día dimos tantas vueltas que me desubique.

Tiempo después me fui dando cuenta de ciertas cosas, como que le decían Yurio para diferenciarla del otro Yuuri. Que casi siempre a raras excepciones ella era la encargada de cobrar en la registradora y atender a los que directamente van a la barra a pedir algo para llevar. Que tal perece era muy cercana al mesero de nombre Yuuri y al cocinero Victor, con los que se notaba cierto cariño a pesar de su trato para con ellos. Y eso le recordaba lo mas importante, a pesar de lucir como un hermoso ángel era MUY notable el carácter que se cargaba, un tanto arisca, con ceño fruncido y mal humor era la mayor parte del tiempo como la veía, desde aquella vez que vino con Jean no volvió a hablarle.

El no era muy bueno para relacionarse con la gente, no sabía que decirle a Yuri y todas las veces que ha ido a la cafetería a sido atendido por el mesero Yuuri. Por ello es que termino viniendo todos los días después de sus prácticas tan solo para verla de lejos, siempre pidiendo un café americano y un par de donas de distintos sabores para soportar el clima de Rusia, estaba ahí por una competencia en los próximos meses y aun con el tiempo que llevaba no lograba acostumbrarse.

Y es así como término sentado en la mesa que ocupo la primera vez que estuvo aquí. Observándola desde lejos, intentando controlar un sonrojo que quería verse en su rostro cada vez que le veía riéndose o sonriendo, aunque no fueran dirigidos a el sino a los dos chicos con quienes trabajaba, ya sea por haberse aprovechado de Victor o por estar platicando con Yuuri.

El era feliz con solo verla.

 **( … … … )**

-Lo siento pero Yuri renuncio y yo soy su suplente.

-Pero…¡Eso no es posible!

-Cal-cálmese por- por favor, permítame ver que puedo hacer, ¡Yuuri!

No podría creer que el único día que no fue por haberse extendido la practica Yuri había renunciado, se lamentaba por gritarle al pobre chico que ahora atendía la caja, pero al llegar y no verla en su lugar de siempre le dio un aviso de alerta que lo altero por completo, intento lucir más relajado cuando vio acercarse al mesero.

-¿Qué sucedió Minami?

Antes que contestara me adelante yo - ¿Dónde está Yurio?

-Tuvo que renunciar por un problema familiar, es lo único que puedo decir por confidencialidad de la cafetería.

Apreté mis puños con frustración, ¿acaso ya no la volvería a ver?

El japonés pudo notar el estado del moreno, el había notado como este observaba a Yurio desde hace tiempo, se lo había dicho al rubio en algunas ocasiones pero este solo se sonrojaba y le gritaba que de seguro estaba alucinando, que dejara de juntarse con Victor que igual le hacía burlas con el chico y que no era importante.

Al final Victor y el llegaron a una conclusión.

Al parecer ambos se gustaban y ninguno daba el primer paso.

-Pero sabes, como su amigo te puedo decir que prometió venir al café en cuanto se desocupara. Podrías esperar a que venga un día de estos.

Otabek resignado pero un poco más feliz ordeno lo de siempre y se fue a sentar en su lugar habitual. Solo era cuestión de esperar…

…y estuvo esperando tres semanas y nunca apareció, solo veía atender la caja a el tal Minami quien evitaba verlo aun con miedo de la vez que le grito, a Yuuri que le pedía disculpas con la mirada al notar que no aparecía como le dijo y al cocinero Victor que de vez en cuando iba a lloriquear con Yuuri diciendo que extrañaba a Yurio en la cafetería para luego pedirle disculpas a Minami por decirlo cerca de él.

Me di por vencido, en vez de sentarme donde siempre lo hacia pedí mi café y mis donas para llevar, hoy sería el último día que iría al lugar en un tiempo, tal vez venga la última semana antes de la competencia. Cuando pague en la registradora me despedí de los tres, a pesar de todo ellos también eran muy agradables y me convertí en amigo de ellos, si incluso del chico que asuste, antes de salir me puse mis audífonos y emprendí camino a mi motocicleta.

Cuando estuve por llegar me sorprendí de ver a Yuri.

Detuve mis pasos antes para detenerme a pensar si no estaba alucinando, pero al parecer me noto ya que quito sus ojos fascinados de ella y me miro, igual yo pude verla completamente de perfil ahora.

Me saque mis audífonos cuando note que me pregunto algo.

-¿Disculpa?

-Mierda, ¿Qué si es tuya la motocicleta?

Su voz lo estremeció.

Frente a el no estaba la linda chica de la cafetería que había conocido, por primera vez notaba la faltaba de busto, además de ver que su ropa era totalmente masculina con un estilo animal print y que se había cortado el cabello hasta un poco arriba de los hombros. La voz seguía siendo un poco gruesa, aun cuando no parecía enferma.

Eso solo significaba algo.

-Eres un chico.

-¿Ah? Que estas tratando de decirme, ¿PENSASTE QUE ERA MUJER?

-No.

-ES MENTIRA.

-Bueno, realmente parecías una.

Yuri estuvo a punto de gritarle un par de cosas más hasta que noto como le miraba, el era el chico serio que siempre se sentaba en una esquina de la cafetería, desde que lo vio entrar le pareció muy atractivo a pesar de ir acompañado de un tipo con cara de idiota, por eso ese día aun sintiéndose como la mierda le dijo al cerdo que le cediera atender esa mesa.

Desde entonces estuvo al tanto cada día que iba aquel sujeto al que no se atrevía a hablarle, estúpido Yuuri que le dijo que también era observado por él.

-Pero igual eres lindo, tienes unos ojos bellos de soldado.

Intentando desviar la mirada para que no vea su sonrojo le contesta- Gracias.

Otabek sonríe, aun siendo chico le parecía muy lindo. Que va, amor es amor y no le importaba en lo mínimo estar enamorado de un hombre, seguiría siendo la misma persona que lo enamoro.

-Es mía la motocicleta.

-Es hermosa.

-Qué te parece si en forma de disculpa por pensar que eras una chica te llevo a dar un paseo en ella.

Yuri sonrió en respuesta.

-Ya te estabas tardando.

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Al principio Otabek confunde a Yuri con una chica, de ahí que la describa al principio como si fuera mujer, quería aclararlo por si las dudas.

Lo tengo planeado como one-shot pero si ustedes quieren puedo hacer una continuación de lo que paso después contado desde la vista de Yuri, eso si tardare un poco en subirlo porque tengo fics en otro fandom. Háganme saber su opinión en los reviews.

Lamento los errores ortográficos.

¿Algún review? cualquier duda o sugerencia será tomado en cuenta. Me gustaría saber que les pareció.

Gracias por leer.


	2. Chapter 2

Yuri! On Ice no me pertenece.

 **Advertencias:** relación chicoxchico entre Yuri y Otabek. También salen Yuuri y Victor, aquí atienden una cafetería donde también trabaja Yuri, Otabek si es patinador.

Continuación del one-shot, si les gusto el final del otro pueden dejarlo asi, solo se menciona un poco de lo que paso después. Por favor lea la nota de autor del final.

* * *

 **La chica que resulto ser chico.**

( … … … )

Vaya que estaba bueno el moreno, gracias a que estaba sentado detrás de el podía pasar sus brazos por su torso fingiendo agarrarse para no caerse aun si no iban a una gran velocidad.

Ahora que lo pensaba, no sabía nada del sujeto con el que estaba montando la motocicleta. Por primera vez de daría la razón a Victor sobre que si seguía así de distraído terminaría siendo secuestrado y venderían sus órganos en el mercado negro.

Baah, no creía que le pasara algo con el.

Aprovechando el alto que se puso Otabek hablo por primera vez desde que se subieron en la moto -Yuri no me has dicho a que lugar quisieras ir.

Imaginando un lugar tranquilo donde pudieran hablar sin problemas se decidió por un parque – en unas calles más esta un parque, pasemos el rato ahí y ya veremos después.

Esperaba una réplica por escoger un lugar tan común, una réplica que nunca llego ya que inmediatamente sintió el movimiento de la motocicleta, solo cerca de llegar tuvo que guiarlo para encontrar su destino.

Era un parque en ese momento con pocas personas, arboles grandes con pocas hojas que sin embargo no quitaban la belleza del sitio.

-Ahora que estamos aquí dime desconocido cuál es tu nombre.

Pudo ver en su mirada la sorpresa por la pregunta, ¿esperaba acaso que fuera adivino? Siempre que iba a la cafetería se la pasaba callado y la única vez que fue acompañado por alguien ese tipo no paraba de decirle _"amigo esto…" "amigo aquello…"_ , nunca pudo escuchar su nombre.

-Supongo que es de esperarse, soy Otabek Altin. ¿Cuál es el tuyo?

-Deberías saberlo, estaba en mi uniforme de trabajo.

-Quiero escucharlo de ti, ¿me lo dirás o no?

-Yuri Plisetsky.

Después de eso empezamos a recorrer el parque caminando.

-Ahhh porque debería saber tu nombre, ¿eres famoso?

-Podría decirse en cierta forma – volteo a ver a Yuri – un par de veces salí en televisión pero hasta hace un año fui ganando fama.

Con esa cara que se cargaba Beka, apodo que inmediatamente se le ocurrió cuando escucho su nombre, no sabía si era una broma o lo decía enserio.

-¿Qué eres?

-Soy patinador de hielo de Kazajistán, llevo 3 años compitiendo pero hasta hace poco fui reconocido, de ahí creí que sabrías aunque sea un poco quien soy.

-¡Mierda!

Otabek ve que Yuri empieza a lanzar insultos en ruso, en cierta parte le alegraba que tuviera la suficiente confianza para hablar así enfrente de él.

-¡Esa teñida tenía razón! ¡¿Tu eres al que llaman el héroe de Kazajistan no es así?!

-Deberías calmarte Yuri, eso nombre me lo han dado pero a que te refieres con te…

-¡De Mila es quien hablo! Una vez que te quedaste hasta tarde en la cafetería ella fue y con lo poco que te pudo ver dijo que te parecías a su patinador favorito, me hablo una hora entera sobre tu vida y lo deseable que es tu trasero hasta que la saque a patadas para poder cerrar.

Rio ante lo último dicho, imaginando en esa situación al rubio. Se detuvo cuando noto que dejo su rabieta de lado para verlo fijamente.

-Es raro verte reír, casi siempre traes cara de odiar a todos.

-Esa es mi expresión simplemente, no debes darle importancia.

-Me gusta que la cambies cuando estás conmigo.

Ante la sonrisa ladina del rubio Otabek sentía que su corazón se aceleraba peligrosamente, tenía suerte de tener un rostro poco expresivo.

En eso una pareja se les acercaron vendiendo flores.

-¡Mucho gusto!, disculpe pero, ¿no le gustaría comprar una rosa para la bella dama que lo acompaña esta noche?

\- . . .

\- . . .

-Bueno… tenemos una gran variedad de flores, si gusta la jovencita puede escoger la que más le agrade.

\- . . .

-Te matare.

-YURI.

-AH NIÑA SUELTA A GEORGI.

Y así Otabek tuvo que arrastrar a Yuri lejos de la joven pareja antes de que terminara de matar al pobre tipo.

( … … … )

Más tarde y con los ánimos calmados se adentraron en una pequeña cafetería cerca de ahí a tomar un poco de capucchino y charlar un poco.

-Ese idiota pensó que era chica, por dios que no parezco mujer.

-Yura, a pesar de tu apariencia tienes rasgos delicados para un hombre, además tu pelo sigue estando un poco largo.

-Solo calla beka, mejor escucha esta canción.

Yuri le pase uno de sus audífonos para que la escucharan ambos desde su celular.

Mientras escuchaban la música seguían hablando cada quien sobre si mismos para conocerse mejor, incluso intercambiaron números de celular para seguir en contacto después, siguieron así hasta que unos golpes a la ventana que estaba pegada a su mesa los distrajo.

-YURIOOOOOOOO

Afuera estaba Victor chillando su nombre por quien sabe que cosa y Yuuri intentando calmarlo.

En lo que beka pagaba salí para darle una patada a ambos por interrumpir mi cit… SALIDA con mi nuevo amigo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres anciano? Deja de molestarme.

-YURIO – Victor se lanza a abrazarlo – ¡Te extrañe tanto! Estuve a punto de comprarle una peluca a Minami para que se pareciera a ti – el joven ruso solo intentaba inútilmente separarse del asfixiante abrazo - ¿Sabes? Hasta me quiere robar a mi Yuuri, lo eh atrapado viéndolo demasiado.

-¡Victor¡ Minami no esta enamorado de mí.

-Le brillan los ojos cuando te ve y tú solo le sonríes, con el único que puedes ser así es conmigo y nuestra hadita rusa.

-¿Hadita Rusa? –el Kazajo se extraño por el rubor que recorrió a Yuri cuando dijo eso – no te preocupes Yuri, ellos ya me lo habían mencionado. Hola chicos.

-Hola Otabek, es bueno ver que tu y Yuri ya se conocen - Yuuri contesto muy alegre, por fin se veía que ambos habían decidido a hablarse.

Yuri estaba avergonzado y extrañado, ¿desde cuando se conocían esos tres? ¿Qué tanto se había perdido el tiempo que estuvo cuidando de su abuelo? Es mas ¿Qué FUE LO QUE ESOS DOS LE CONTARON DE EL?

-¡Suéltame anciano! – en un arrebato se pudo liberar – explícame como conocieron a beka.

-Yurio, no deberías tratarnos de ese modo frente a tu novio, todo el tiempo que no estuviste trabajando nosotros nos esforzamos por trazar lazos.

Sabiendo lo que pasaría a continuación, es decir una patada a su querido Victor, decidió intervenir.

-¿No quisieran acompañarnos? Pensábamos ir a cenar a cualquier lado, hoy fue un día pesado en la cafetería.

Justo se detuvo la mega patada de Yuri a centímetros de la cara del ruso mayor – mientras el pague voy con ustedes, vamos beka gastemos la plata del anciano – agarro a mi nuevo ¿amigo? De la mano para dejar a los otros dos atrás, no pude evitar sentir un cosquilleo cuando Victor se refirió a Otabek como mi novio.

Mientras Otabek solo se dejaba guiar al sentir la cálida mano de su Yuri sujetando la suya.

-Yuuri, ¡voy a quedar en quiebra!

-Es tu culpa por molestarlos, ahora camina que nos dejan atrás.

( … … … )

¿Alguna vez creyeron en el amor a primera vista? Esa que te hace que con solo ver a esa persona unos segundos sientas tu cara arder, tu lengua embobada y tu estomago sea atacado por bichos voladores. Otabek nunca creyó en el hasta ahora, incluso llego a pensar que era una tontería eso de que podías llegar a enamorarte con solo ver a alguien pero él tuvo que vivir para creer, porque de algo estaba seguro y era que no importara que, el haría lo posible por estar al lado de _la chica que resulto ser SU chico_ el resto de sus días.

Y eso era una promesa que juraba hacer o dejaría de ser Otabek Altin, patinador conocido como el héroe de Kazajistán.

. . .

. .

.

-Esperen un segundo… ¿Yurio consumió de otra cafetería que no es la nuestra? ESE VIL TRAIDOR.

-¡VICTOR DUERMETE YA!

* * *

 **Notas de autor:**

Ahora si, la verdad no creí que muchas pidieran una continuación y me lo estuve pensando mucho en cómo hacerla porque no la tenía planeada del todo jajaja espero les gustara.

Muchas gracias por los follow, favoritos y sus bellos comentarios, me animaron mucho a hacer esta continuación.

Además, pienso poner un extra pequeño, no se preocupen ya salí de vacaciones y no me tardare tanto. No se si lo notaron pero como Otabek solo esta en ese lugar por entrenamiento y luego por las competencias, luego tendrá que irse a su hogar otra vez durante un tiempo a ver a su familia, en el extra veremos que pasara con el y Yurio.

Por cierto si quieren ver algo en el extra que no se aclaró o que quieren que se vea díganmelo, de ser posible lo metería.

Mi OTP principal ahora es el Otayuri por lo que seguiré subiendo one shot de ellos. Si les gusto o creen que falto algo déjenlo en un review para poder mejorarlo. Su opinión es importante para mi.

Muchas gracias por leer.


End file.
